playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Captain Price Moveset
Captain John Price, callsign Bravo Six, is a British special forces soldier and a main protagonist along with John "Soap" MacTavish featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, a member of the British SAS and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography KILL MAKAROV *He often carries an modified M4A1 and wears a boonie hat during field operations. In Modern Warfare 2 (set five years after the first game), Price was incarcerated in a Russian gulag. He is later rescued and becomes a field commander of Task Force 141. Following the unit's disbanding and the death of its treacherous leader, General Shepherd, Price and longtime ally John "Soap" MacTavish enacted a personal vendetta to end the mastermind of World War III, Vladimir Makarov. THE LEGACY OF CAPTAIN PRICE: *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Niko Bellic Reason: TBA Connection: Both Price and Niko are war veterans. Also, they were both betrayed by someone in the army. In price's case, General Shepherd. Ending Gameplay Price is INCREDIBLY similiar to Radec in gameplay style. They both use firearms in their moves. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Knife Slash' - - Price slashes his opponent with a knife. *'Knife Stab' - or + - Price dashes forward and stabs the opponent on their stomach. *'Upward Knife Slash' - + - Similiar to Knife Stab, but instead in a upwards angle *'Commando Roll' - + - Price rolls forward, tripping the opponent. *'Aerial Knife Slash' - (Air) - Chuck does a Jump Kick. *'Aerial Knife Stab' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Upward Knife Slash' - + (Air) *'Stomping Down' - Down (Air) - Price does a stomp while going down. center (Triangle Moves) *'FMG9 Akimbo' - - Price fires some shots with to FMG9's. (Mashable) *'SPAS-12 Shotgun' - or + - Price fires a SPAS-12 Shotgun fowards. *'Upwards Akimbo' - + - Price shoots the two FMG9's upwards. *'Grenade Launcher' - + - Price fires his grenade launcher. *'Aerial FMG9 Akimbo' - (Air) *'Aerial SPAS-12 Shotgun' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Upwards Akimbo' - + (Air) *'Downwards Grenade Launcher' - + (Air) - Price fires his Grenade Launcher downwards. center (Circle Moves) *'Grenade Throw' - - Price throws a grenade, which can hit the opponent before exploding. *'Javelin Missile' - or + - Price fires a Javelin, and the missile goes upwards. After some time, the missile comes down locked on to a opponent. *'Zipline' - + - Price goes on a Zipline, kicking everyone in his way. *'Sniper Rifle' - + - Price fires his Dragunov SVD Sniper Rifle. *'Aerial Grenade Throw' - (Air) *'Aerial Javelin Missile' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Zipline' - + (Air) *'Aerial Molotov Cocktail' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Knife Combo' - or - Price stabs then slashes his opponent with a knife. *'Assault Rifle' - - Price throws the opponent up and starts shooting him with a assault rifle. *'Stomp' - - Price throws the opponent down and stomps his face. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'SWAW' - (Level 1): Fires a SWAW rocket launch. The player can aim it with a Crosshair for a limited period of time. To shoot, press , , or . *'Backup' - (Level 2): Price calls for backup and then, bunchh of Task Force 141 soldiers coome and aid Price, scoring one hit kills. In the end, all throw a grenade fowards. *'Chopper Gunner' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Price mounting on a helicopter and getting the turret. The screen turns first person view, and Price can shoot everyone by pressing for a short amount of time Intros and Outros Introduction Price is shown cocking up his weapons. Winning Screen Points his gun into the camera and shoots. Losing Screen Price holds up his pistol while lying on his back in a last-stand position. Costumes War Costume The default appearance of Price. He appears like he his in Modern Warfare 2 Prisoner 627 Unlocked at Level 10, him as he appears while captured in the gulag. WW2 Price The original british price in Call of duty 2. This is part of the Pre-Order costumes. Minion John "Soap" Mactavish *He can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Captain Price. Category:Blog posts